1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to compositions of matter and particularly to novel reaction products of certain tertiary amines, alkylene oxides and carboxylic acids. More particularly the present invention concerns the use of these compounds in the preparation of rigid and flexible foams characterized by polyisocyanurate, polyurethane and poly(urethane-isocyanurate) linkages.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,684 there is taught a catalyst comprising a tertiary amine trimerization catalyst and a quaternary ammonium salt of an alkanoic acid. This catalyst is used to prepare polyisocyanurate foams.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,687 there is the teaching of the preparation of cellular polyurethanes and polyurethane modified polyisocyanurate employing catalysts composed of a tertiary amine and a quaternary hydroxyalkyl tertiary amine base.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,709 there is taught an isocyanurate promoting catalyst comprising adducts of a tertiary amine and alkylene oxide and water.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,992 there is taught the use of N-hydroxyalkyl quaternary ammonium carboxylate salts as catalysts for the preparation of polyisocyanurates and polyurethanes.